


【哈梅】归途

by handanruoxi



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: 从大佬的视角，稍微描写一下14-15年的心路历程后半部分有甜甜的车





	【哈梅】归途

嫩绿色的草皮上泛着一层微微发亮的银白，分不清那倒映着的是璀璨的灯光还是诺坎普上方的星空，看着场上一个个年轻的身影在肆意奔跑，每一滴汗水都落在草叶上混进泥土里，皮球‘嗖’的一声划破空气飞入球网，震耳欲聋的欢呼声响彻整座球场，洋溢着青春的肉体抱在一起尽情庆祝，不会有人注意到场边是否站着一名正看着这一切然后准备替换上场的球员。  
这就是这几个月以来哈维的习以为常的生活。  
但今天不同，不管怎样看这都是极不寻常的一天，他站在场边，五分钟，从焦急地盯着场上对他们十分不利的形势到男孩们欢呼着呐喊拥抱，是的，五分钟，仅仅五分钟，但哈维微笑地看着那个被队友们簇拥在中间笑得明媚的男人，他并不感到惊讶，他就是这样的男人，从他还是一个小少年的时候起就如同一束炽热明亮的光穿透黑夜照亮了他灰暗的世界，从此带给他无上的光明。  
五月的巴塞罗那是最美的，而诺坎普的夏夜更是动人心弦，柔暖的风吹过草皮卷起带着泥土香气的细浪，吹得人心里痒，哈维深深地吸了一口气，朝着场内跑去，他要用尽全力奔跑，为了他唯一的太阳。

他想起十七年前的那个夏天，那是他第一次跟随巴萨出战，那天他就获得了首发甚至还打进了一粒进球，但事实上他对那个进球已经记得不是很清楚了，他只记得在那之后不久就开始了的长达五年的灰暗，他还没来得及多感受捧起奖杯的喜悦和一步步向着梦想迈近的期冀，就被打入了深渊，像是被上帝抛弃，他不是救世主，更没有办法像佩普那样成为国王，他只变成了无数人口中的毒瘤，一千多个日夜，他的人生被笼罩上了一层阴霾，再怎么努力的垫起脚抬头望，也看不到一丝阳光。  
直到他在青训营里看到了那个小小的男孩，他永远都不会忘记那一天，他坐在看台上，那个男孩就像一个精灵穿梭在场上，他的心在他触碰到足球的那一秒突然炸开，世间万物全部飞出脑海，只一动不动地盯着那个灵动飘逸的身影，像是一种无比美妙的舞蹈，在那一瞬间他就知道他会成为他的希望。

“哈维，你也会离开我吗？”  
“Leo，只要你想，我随时都会在你身边”  
他们面对面地躺在床上，梅西执拗的不愿脱掉球衣，他身上还带着里约草皮上的泥土味道，窗外充斥着的德语的欢呼声与他们无关，他紧紧地搂住哈维的腰，把头埋进他的胸膛，在静谧的黑夜里倾听着彼此的心跳，哈维知道他的男孩不需要安慰，他从十几岁开始就一个人对抗世间的一切，没有人比他更懂得他有多么坚强。  
在哈维说出这句话之后梅西并没有接着问下去，而是长久地陷入沉默，不知道过了多久，才抬起头用沾染着水汽的眼睛倔强地看着他，一字一句地说道  
“哈维·埃尔南德斯，你是个骗子”  
哈维却突然笑了起来，然后低头吻住了他的唇。  
他们心里都清楚这是哈维能够待在这里的最后一年了，但梅西还是固执地问他，他只是想让哈维骗骗他，这样他也可以欺骗自己他会一直陪在他身边，哈维也每一次都真的骗他，这像是一个心照不宣的谎言，梅西用它来麻痹自己，哈维用它来，将自己放逐。

继续留下来的条件就是要接受替补的位置，当然这是哈维自己要求的，球队里多了一个新的中场，那是个有着一头漂亮金发的男人，他总是会用憧憬的目光看着梅西，像是一种对神的顶礼膜拜，哈维太熟悉那样的眼神了，但他从未感到嫉妒，他只觉得感激，终于又出现一个可以在场上为他守护着身后的人了。  
半年前，那比往年更寒冷的一个星期，他们遭遇了联赛的两连败，其中一场还输给了宿敌，那天赛后他在更衣室待到了最后一个，他第一次真切地意识到自己的无能为力，和那五年的时间不同，那个时候他还年轻，但如今他已经没有多少次机会了，走出更衣室的时候他看到安德烈斯蹲在门外，听到声音抬起头看他，他的眼圈红红的，这让哈维感到惊讶，虽然他看上去一副柔善可欺的模样，但其实这么多年来哈维很少看见他哭。  
“Andres，你怎么还在这里？”  
“我在等你”瘦小的男人扶着墙壁站起来，由于蹲的太久腿有些发麻，声音很轻，似是在为着什么感到不安。  
“等我？”  
“你这个赛季结束后就会离开球队对吗？”  
哈维愣了一下，他还没有把这件事情告诉他们，但他也没有打算隐瞒，于是点了点头“是的”  
“你知道吗，我最近在想我是不是也该走了”伊涅斯塔靠在墙上，望着天花板，呼吸中都透着疲惫。  
“你在开什么玩笑？！你才只有30岁”哈维走上前扳过他的身体看着他的眼睛。  
“呐，你还记得我刚开始和你一起踢球的那几年吗？”  
哈维当然记得，那个时候他们刚刚送走了诺坎普的前任国王，带领球队拿下冠军的重任似乎全都压在哈维一个人的肩膀上，然而俱乐部却像深陷泥沼情况毫无起色，压得他快要喘不过气，就是在这种时候Andres被提拔上来了，他的球风稳健脚法却灵动突破就像一把无锋的刃，一度让哈维以为看到了希望，但最后还是只能让那个少年跟他一起坠入深渊，他们挽救不了球队的荣誉，无论怎样努力。  
“我记得刚开始的时候每次走进这座球场都能感觉到球迷们用满怀期待的目光在看着我，然后一点点变得黯淡，直到最后彻底失去耐心…”伊涅斯塔继续说下去。  
“直到后来Leo来了，我从来没有见过像他那么有天赋的男孩子，那时候我就知道他一定能拯救这支球队拯救我，我一定要倾尽全力去帮助他，然后佩普也回来了，你能想象吗？果然，后来我们拿到了一切…”  
哈维有些惊讶，他们很少一起谈论梅西，他没有想到原来Andres在第一次见到那个男孩的时候也是同样的感觉。  
“可是现在，Xavi，我突然觉得好累，我怕我再也帮不了他，也帮不了自己，我已经不想再经历上个赛季那样的噩梦了，我们本不该经历那些…”  
“Andres…”哈维清楚作为球队的第一队长这个时候应该说些什么，但他不知道该说什么，Andres的话就像刺一样扎进心里，他连自己都安慰不了。  
“你不用安慰我”他深吸了一口气直起身拍了拍球衣上的尘土“我…我也不知道自己在说些什么，你就当我是输了比赛之后心情不好的胡言乱语吧，不要往心里去，我先回去了”  
Andres说的没错，那一整年，不，从13年开始，对于他们，尤其是对于Leo来说，都是一场不可阻止无法挽回的噩梦，上帝带给他的伤痛已经够多了，他在距离梦想咫尺之遥的地方被命运狠狠抛下云端，而他曾在最近的地方清楚地看着Leo无数次在这场噩梦里挣扎反抗，最后也只是徒劳，曾经他可以像一堵坚固的城墙去保护他，但现在他每一天都在感受着精力的流失，他不想有一天只能眼睁睁看着他在挣扎然后痛恨自己的心有余而力不足。

2015年的第一场比赛，难得的这天是梅西坐在场边看着哈维，当然这不是梅西想要的，在上场之前哈维就注意到他闷闷地坐在替补席上，满脸都写着不满，哈维弯起嘴角，有些日子没有看到小家伙闹别扭的可爱模样了，这让哈维的心情非常好，但仅仅两分钟后，他就笑不出来了，直到全场结束…  
梅西罕见的十分生气，下场之后就要直接去找教练问个清楚，被哈维拦了下来。  
“哈维，你干嘛！”   
“你要去做什么？”  
“我要去问问他为什么不让我首发” 梅西瞪着圆滚滚的眼睛，气鼓鼓地看着他。  
“胡闹！你要知道，他不是佩普！”哈维紧皱着眉，语气十分冷静，丝毫看不出是刚刚才踢了一场糟糕的比赛。  
只这一句话就让梅西泄下气来，他有些委屈，紧咬嘴唇低头看着地面不再说话，他的呼吸声有些紊乱，显然已经很累了，刚刚他在场上可算是拼了命，却没能挽回局面，哈维心下一软，伸手摸了摸他被汗水浸湿的头发。  
“唉，Leo，听我说，就算你要去和路易斯聊聊，也不该是现在，明白吗？”  
“…明白，你说的总是对的，可是…”小家伙不甘心的咕哝着，他没能一早上场帮助大家最后输了比赛这让他很生气，其实更多的是对自己生气，哈维当然知道他的心思。  
“没有什么可是，Leo，这只是一场比赛，一场比赛改变不了什么，我们还有的是机会去挽回”  
“好了，乖，快去洗个澡，然后我们回家”  
梅西没能说出口  
“可是我不想再输掉任何一场有你在的比赛了”

直到此刻，他的无与伦比的小天才又一次惊艳了世界，他的名字重新响彻在诺坎普上空。  
“Leo，恭喜你”  
“不，哈维，恭喜我们，我们就只差一步了”  
六年前的那个盛夏，夺得最后一个冠军的那天晚上，他们第一次把心掏给对方，现在，他也想用同样的冠军去送别他。

时隔三年，他们又一次站在欧冠决赛的赛场上，哈维知道自己毋需担心，草原上伤愈归来的雄狮是最可怕的，它们总会带着震慑人心的王者气概让世人臣服在脚下，哈维深深地望着那个在他前方奔跑着的身影，他已然从一头倔强执拗的小狮子成长为了当之无愧的王者，再也不会有人敢质疑他轻视他像一年前那样，哈维突然感觉自己的眼眶有些湿润，眼前一片模糊，不知是苦涩还是愉悦，他走过去紧紧地抱住那个男孩，在他耳边一遍遍地说着  
“谢谢你，谢谢你，Leo…”  
“哈维，我就说我们一定能做到的”梅西看着他，露出明媚的笑容，一如很多年前，半点都不曾改变。  
是，我的小国王，没有什么是你做不到的事情。

暖黄的灯光洒在房间的每一个角落，窗外是闪烁着微弱光亮的深蓝色星空，地板上静静地躺着一只漆黑的皮箱，哈维坐在床边，怔怔地看着站在他面前的男孩，他正裸露着身体只穿了一条黑色的短裤，犹疑又坚定地望着自己，他在刚刚的庆功宴上喝了些酒，此刻整个人都染上了一层粉红色，在灯光下衬托得格外诱人，晃动了哈维的心神。  
“Leo，你这是干什么？”回过神来哈维赶紧捞起一件睡袍要给他披上，被梅西按住了。  
“哈维，你明天就要走了是吗？”  
“…嗯，明天晚上”  
“所以…今天，现在，我想把我自己送给你”三冠王是他们所有人送给哈维的礼物，但那不一样，梅西只想把自己最好的送给他，而他拥有的，唯一完完全全属于自己的，就只有这副身体了。  
“Leo，你…你不用这样，我又不是不回来了”哈维把头转了过去，尽力去忽视空气中弥漫的情色气息。  
“那是什么时候？”  
“……”哈维无法回答，他清楚他总有一天会回到这里，以另一种身份，毕竟这是他梦开始的地方，也是他的家，但他还没有想过那会是多久之后，可能三年，可能五年，也可能更久，只有别离，不知归期，他突然发现自己很残忍，这么多年来，原来他一直都这么残忍“Leo，别这样…”  
梅西低下头，沉默了良久，就在哈维松了一口气以为他要放弃的时候他突然又往前走了一步。  
“哈维，难道你不想要我吗？”梅西紧抿着嘴唇，鼓起勇气坐在哈维的大腿上抱住他的脖颈，不管不顾地将嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上，急切地亲吻，他清楚刚刚在晚宴上被酒精激发出的那一点勇气已经快要耗光了，千万不要再拒绝我，他在心里默默祈祷。  
哈维的心跳早在他说出第一句话的那一刻就乱掉了，他们在一起整整六年，虽然也和很多恋人一样有过各种亲密的举动，但从来都没有到达过那一步，不是不想，天知道他有无数次都想要彻底地占有他，让他只属于自己，但他不能那样做，他的Leo是站在世界之巅的男人，他不能去自私地去剥夺他作为男人最后的尊严，但是此刻，他看着这个男孩像只小豹子一样在自己身上啃咬，表面上装作游刃有余，微微颤抖着的手臂却在暴露他忐忑的内心，他在害怕，害怕自己会推开他，害怕自己离开就再也不要他了。  
“哈维…”唇齿间软糯地叫着他的名字，舌尖舔过他的耳根，喉结，再到肩膀，那双手正顺着他的衣领伸进去企图唤醒身下的男人，动作杂乱无章，完全遵循着本能，他不懂这些，以前就算有身体纠缠的时候也都是哈维在引导他，但仅仅是这样，就足以在他心里翻起滔天巨浪。  
哈维感觉呼吸渐渐开始不受控制，心头像是被一团火燎着，他一直把他的男孩当成世界上最美妙的小糖果捧在手心里，从未想过去玷污他，如今这颗糖果正主动扒下了它那彩色透明的外衣，扑到他怀里来，带着灼热的温度在他的身上蹭来蹭去，饶是如他这般懂得克制自己的人面对此情此景也再无法无动于衷。  
心底的那根弦刹那间崩断，想到从明天开始就要离开这个人，想到以后再也触碰不到怀里的这一团柔软，哈维再也无法忍耐，把心一横，一把拉下他的身体转了个圈将他压倒在床上，捧起他通红的脸吻了下去，不管了，这是他的Leo，他爱了十几年的男孩，他就要在今夜，将他占有。  
与往常很不一样，哈维的吻带着毫不掩饰的欲望铺天盖地地席卷而来，撬开他的嘴巴找到他的舌头深深地纠缠着，粗暴又缱绻，梅西只觉得大脑像一锅被烧开的粥，沸腾翻涌着，无法思考更难以呼吸只能本能地去寻求他的气息，两人疯狂地交换着彼此的味道，一点都不想停下，从唇齿间发出‘啧啧’的水声充斥着寂静的黑夜，直到一丝晶莹的液体顺着唇角流下来，才终于放开他的唇，抵着他的额头，梅西大口地喘息着，目光变得迷离，哈维慢慢地把手伸向他的下体，那里已经微微抬头，然后插入他的两腿间，梅西本能地缩了一下身子。  
“Leo，真的可以吗？你知道我会做什么，我会打开这里，然后进入你”哈维淡定地说着无比色情的话，深邃的眼睛直直地盯着他，看似镇定，但只有自己他知道，他浑身的血液都在沸腾，梅西的脸红得更彻底了，撇开头不敢去看他炽热的眼神，然后轻轻点了点头。  
哈维不再犹豫，俯下身去，吻再一次落了下来，这次悉数落在他的身上，哈维一寸寸地吻过他的身体，动作无比虔诚，如同膜拜高高在上的神祗，哈维想到了那个眼神，原来他也是一样，他的Leo是全世界的神，也是哈维·埃尔南德斯的神。  
粗糙的手掌抚摸过他的皮肤，感受着他阵阵轻微的战栗，梅西只觉得哈维的指尖带电，被他抚摸过的地方全都酥痒难捱，他们虽然也有很多次肌肤相亲过，但他从来没有过像此刻这样的感觉，他知道接下来会发生什么，他有些害怕，同时隐隐的期待着。  
手慢慢向下游移，抚摸过他完美的人鱼线和纤细的腰肢，哈维不禁发出愉悦的叹息，从他还很是个少年的时候他就注意到了，这个人的皮肤白皙细嫩得简直不像一个男人的身体，以前有段时间他身上的肉还软乎乎的，如今也已经锻炼得精瘦无比没有半分赘肉，极具弹性的触感令人着迷，他似乎要摸遍他身体的每一处，时而温柔地摩挲，时而又霸道地揉捏，湿热的唇舌在他的胸膛上留下一串串淫靡的痕迹，哈维肆意地品尝着他的味道，引来身下人的连连娇喘。  
梅西被吻得无力躲避，只能被动承受着哈维无比熟练地点燃他的身体，像是早已在脑中肖想过无数次一样，哈维一把拉下了他的短裤，突然就暴露在空气中的下体让梅西不由得惊呼出声，赶紧捂住自己的嘴，哈维眼角弯起来，伸手握住他的硬挺。  
“Leo，你硬了”  
这不是废话嘛，被那样色情地抚摸不硬才怪，他假装没有听到，哈维轻笑了一下，然后在梅西震惊的眼神中没有丝毫犹豫地低头含住了他的欲望，梅西扭动着身体想要挣脱，但哈维一边含着柱身一边用手去套弄根部，让他半点都不敢动，这在他们以往的欢爱中是从未有过的，梅西在这方面总是很害羞，就算情动不已时也只会彼此用手解决，所以他从来没有被这样对待过。  
哈维的舔弄很有技巧，大概是同为男人的关系他很清楚怎样做能让梅西感到舒服，知道什么时候该慢条斯理地耐心寻找感觉什么时候该像撕裂防线一样一蹴而就，就像他喜欢在场上随心所欲掌控着比赛节奏那样，一波一波的快感直袭梅西的大脑，令他无法控制地呻吟出声，窘迫之余他只能紧紧咬着手背不让这些羞耻的声音从他嗓子眼里溢出来。  
见他这样子哈维眼底笑意更深，松开了口转而探身上前去亲吻梅西的掌心，“为什么要捂住？叫出来，我想听…”闻言梅西红着脸怒嗔了他一眼，哈维手下的力量突然加大，猝不及防的刺激使这一眼立刻变了味道，更像是一种勾引，他加快了套弄的速度，没一会儿梅西就释放在了他手心里。  
高潮过后的小家伙像是卸掉了所有的力气，躺在床上急促地喘息着，哈维抬起沾满粘腻的液体的手，在梅西的注视下伸出舌头一点一点舔进了嘴里。  
“色狼…”小声嘟囔了一句，哈维还是听到了，趴在他耳边，带着热气的呼吸吹进他的耳廓。  
“放心，更色的事情还在后面呢”  
哈维并不打算着急，虽然他的小兄弟早就急不可耐了，这是他们的第一次，明天他就要离开这个偷走他心的男人了，他们将相隔千万里，他要留给他一个美好又难忘的夜晚，让他们以后思念彼此的时候都不会难过。  
趁着梅西此刻的放松，哈维分开他的双腿，将还沾着精液湿滑的手指伸进了那个窄小的洞口。  
异样的感觉突然侵蚀神经，梅西难耐地扭动着身体，抬手抵在他的胸膛上，用力企图推开身上的人，那根手指还是自顾自地往更深处探去，但那里毕竟不是为性事而准备的地方，又是第一次被侵入，只伸进了一根手指哈维就感觉到来自肠肉紧致的包裹，每深入一点都十分困难，哈维一边进入一边用另一只手轻轻按摩着他的臀瓣，同时凑上去噙住梅西胸前挺立的粉色突起，用舌头在上面画着圈。  
那是他浑身上下最敏感的地方，果然，没过多久头顶上方就传来了梅西愉悦的呻吟声，内里也开始放松了下来，哈维顺势伸进了第二根手指，这次进出顺利了很多，慢慢深入，在里面反复按压搅弄着，突然不知道碰到了一个什么地方，原本难耐的呻吟声瞬间拔高，哈维眼睛一亮，继续按压着那个地方。  
“嗯…哈…哈维…”没几下梅西的喘息声就越来越急促，甚至拉下哈维的脖颈主动寻求着亲吻，身下更是磨人地扭动起来。  
哈维微笑地欣赏着梅西这副前所未见的迷乱模样，他似乎根本不知道自己此刻有多么动人，忽然想欺负他一下，于是哈维停下了动作迟迟没有继续下去，梅西已陷入这情欲被撩拨得燥热难忍，一心只想再触碰到这个男人一点，在亲吻之余不自觉地去拉扯哈维的裤子，外裤被扯了下来，手覆上他的下体，那里早已变得又硬又烫。  
面对这样露骨又诱人的邀请，哈维咽了咽口水，立刻将理智全都抛到了脑后不打算再忍，他又抽插了两下然后抽出手指，握着自己撸动了两下使它变得湿润，分开梅西的两条腿挂在自己的手肘上，低头看去，那粉红色的小穴在眼前暴露无遗，还有些许的液体从里面流出来，男人面带潮红地喘息着，眨着湿漉漉的眼睛看向他，眼睛里全是不安和期待，这景象简直让他觉得周围的空气都停滞了，他深吸了一口气，拉过梅西的手，让他自己抓着他的阴茎对准那个穴口慢慢送了进去。  
即使已经做了足够的扩张但真正男人的东西毕竟太过巨大，只进去了一个头部梅西就立刻痛得弓起身子，大口地喘着气极力忍耐着那如撕裂一般的痛楚，哈维也不好受，性器紧紧卡在那个窄小的甬道里，内壁一下下地缩紧，他停在里面不动等待着梅西慢慢适应，同时俯下身去亲吻他的耳垂，反复地啃噬轻咬，不断地抚摸着他僵直的脊背，很快就有汗从哈维的额头上渗出来。  
梅西看着哈维极力忍耐着的模样，心下一软，身后也逐渐开始适应了他的硕大，捧起他的脸，下定决心说道“进来”  
这一句对于哈维来说莫过于极大的鼓励，他终于放开手脚用力一挺，阴茎尽数没入，肠肉被撑开然后又迅速纠缠上来并裹得更紧的感觉实在太过美妙，哈维不由得舒服得叹息出声“Leo，你那里好紧…”  
“闭…闭嘴”梅西嗔怒地捶了一下他的胸口。  
哈维笑了笑，努力压下自己想要立刻在他的身体里驰骋将他吃拆入腹的欲望，握着梅西的腰开始了缓慢的摆动，同时再次俯下身去衔住他早已红肿的嘴唇，极尽温柔地碾磨着，传递着自己最深切的爱意和渴望，性器缓缓摩擦过那一点，梅西的喉咙里不经意间溢出令人酥麻的低吟，这无疑让两人之间的温度又上升了许多，哈维勾起嘴角，继续反复地研磨那里，然后故意用力一顶，强烈的快感突然冲上头顶，梅西不由得尖叫出声，脱离了哈维的嘴唇，仰起头，急促地喘息起来，双手紧紧地攀着他的肩膀。  
“坏…坏蛋”嘴唇红红的，眼波流转，眼睛里还氤氲着水汽，软软的声音听起来毫无威慑力，反而让哈维感觉阴茎又胀大了几分。  
“呐，我说Leo，这么多年了，你骂人除了这几个词还会什么？”  
梅西被噎得说不出话来，干脆嘟起嘴转过头不去看他，哈维舔了舔他的耳垂“宝贝，你真是太可爱了”话落将头埋在他的肩窝上低低地笑了起来，温润的笑声像一股清泉流淌进梅西的心窝里，然后传遍房间的每一个角落，身体的疼痛仿佛瞬间被一扫而空，梅西拉低他的身体，主动抬起双腿缠绕到他的腰上，然后把头埋进他的胸膛，胸腔里传来的有力的跳动声一下一下地敲打着他最后的那根弦。  
“哈维，你…你快动吧”  
这简直是最美妙的邀请，哈维立刻回应了他的请求，疯狂地俯下身去，将他拽进欲望与纠缠的深渊中，摆动的动作越来越猛烈，哈维的每一下都顶进最深处，然后抽出，在即将全部抽离的时候再次用力顶进去，那个甬道已经湿润无比，每一次抽插都能带出些许黏液，哈维的呼吸声也变得粗重，肉体激烈碰撞的交合声伴随着暧昧的水声响彻在昏暗的房间内。  
“啊…嗯…哈维…慢…慢点”无法阻挡的快感不断地冲击着梅西残存的理智，哈维顶撞得他想要逃离，穴肉却不知餍足地紧紧纠缠住体内的东西。  
“宝贝，你简直太棒了”哈维并没有停下来，他渴望着这一刻已经太久，曾经下定决心一辈子都不会碰他，但现在这颗小糖果自己滚进了他嘴里，他控制不住深深沉醉在这无与伦比的快感中，他感觉他们的身体是如此契合，他们早该将彼此占有。  
“嗯…Maki…”梅西迷蒙着眼睛，动情地叫出他的名字，他彻底放开了自己的欲望跟随哈维的节奏摇摆着，双腿更加用力地夹紧他的腰。  
感觉到梅西的主动，哈维眯起眼睛，身下动作愈发疯狂，每一下都撞击着他体内的敏感，梅西被顶弄得说不出话来，只能从喉咙中发出破碎的呻吟，泪水顺着眼角滴到枕头上。  
哈维将他抱起来，细密的吻落在他的胸口，留下点点红痕，他知道自己正在将这个男人彻底占有，即使明天他们就要天各一方，即使以后他都再也不能在身后看着他奔跑的背影，能拥有此刻，他也觉得足够了。  
梅西不敢想象自己现在是什么样的表情，但他觉得这是他这辈子最幸福最快乐的时刻，和这个正在完整占据他的男人，这个他一生最爱的男人一起，无论是天堂，还是欲望的深渊，他都愿意去，他不想去想今夜过后会怎样，只愿在这个夜晚沉沦。  
“啊…Maki…给我…我还要…”他不再害羞，放声叫喊着，在这个美好的夜晚，他想给他最好的一切。  
哈维也是一样，他尽情地在他体内驰骋，放纵着自己的情欲，双手抚摸过他每一寸柔嫩的肌肤，腰线、后背、胸前…即使知道过后会留下难以掩盖的痕迹也顾不得克制手下的力道。  
梅西几乎要无法呼吸，在哈维最后的冲刺中极力抒发着胸中的快意，大腿内侧的肌肉一阵痉挛，躲进哈维的怀里低声射了出来，感觉到后穴的急速紧缩，哈维又大力抽插了几下，然后伴随着低吼，几乎和他同一时间达到了高潮，淫靡的液体尽数倾泻在他体内，梅西瘫在他身上轻轻颤抖着，发出满足的呻吟。  
“Leo，我爱你”  
哈维拨开他汗湿的刘海，看着他疲惫不堪的小脸，正准备起身抱他去清洗，梅西突然直起身子，一个用力将他压在下面，跨坐在他身上，那根东西还埋在他体内没有彻底软下去，哈维倒吸了一口气。  
“哈维，我们再来一次”亮晶晶的瞳孔固执地看着他。  
“Leo，你已经很累了”  
“不，我要你不管以后在哪里都不能忘记我，都一定要记得我”说着拄着他的胸膛不管不顾地摇摆起来。  
傻瓜，哈维在心底叹了一口气，不管我在什么地方，不管我们分开多久，我都不可能忘记你的啊，但他还是握紧身上人的腰，将彼此带进了新一轮的纠缠…

飞机划破云层，缓缓地飞上天空，哈维望着窗外一片漫无边际的天蓝色，他不敢去回想梅西那双不停流泪的眼睛，只要一想到，他就恨不得立刻抛下一切回到他身边，他打开临走时梅西放在他行李箱里的盒子，当看到里面的东西时眼眶蓦然湿润，那是一件半蓝半红的球衣，背后印着梅西的名字，哈维知道，那是他在那场决赛上，他送给他的那个美妙头球助攻时他穿着的球衣，也正是在那天晚上，他们早就深深相爱着的两颗心终于合为了一体，此后种种，皆是他最珍贵的记忆。  
时间从来不能阻挡他去爱他，曾经他想过会在这里退役，但终究还是要离开，或者这世上并没有什么绝对的事，但是有一件事他非常清楚，他不会再爱上除了里奥·梅西以外的任何人，从第一次在球场上看到那个少年开始，他就想不出任何一个理由去停止爱他，既然这样，他只能继续爱下去，终有一天，他会踏上归途，回到那座拥有着最漂亮的星空的球场，回到他身边。


End file.
